Rose's jealousy
by roseandlissa
Summary: A new girl in town stirs up Dimitri and Rose gets a little jealous. But what she doesn't know is that this new girl is Gabriella, Dimitri's sister. When a troubled girl is in town, trouble is not far away. Will Rose save the day? Plz R&R!
1. Training Surprise

Training with Dimitri went really slowly and time seemed to fall. Today he introduced a robot into my training session. Apparently a friend of his is a geek and created a robot that is as fast and strong as a strigoi. Did I also mention that like a strigoi it is programmed to kill? It chased me around the hall and occasionally it picked me up and threw me across the room. "Rose, kill it!! Stop wasting time. I know you can do it!" Dimitri called from across the room. Was that supposed to be support? This thing was unbreakable and metal framing formed like the bones in a human's body was particularly hard to penetrate. I felt for its ribs and suddenly it hand pulled me from it and dragged me across the room. Training ended but I was still destined to kill that thing tomorrow.

The next day was tough. The robot was worse today. It now had super fast speed and it was programmed not only to kill me but also to kill anyone else that wanted to kill it. You can just imagine the difficulties with that. The robot gained speed and I could not get it. Suddenly a dark figure out of the corner of my eye chased the robot, ripped its head off and she also burnt the pieces in less than a second.

Dimitri gasped and I turned to see a face so beautiful that I think Picasso would just paint on the spot.

"Gabriella?"


	2. Awkward Meeting

The girl smiled. Her blood red lips stretched with her smile. Her dark eyes were simply stunning and her dark hair was lifted up into a comb. She was indeed beautiful. I now turned my attention to Dimitri who ran over to her and lifted her up. He spun her around almost hitting me.

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from? Who the latest guy and your hair is up, it looks nice." Dimitri said as he tried to suck in air as she spun around. He smiled at her and she gave him a hug.

Who the hell was she? Where did she come from? Why is she here? What is doing stealing Dimitri of me and who the ****** ing hell is she??

"Rose, this is my sister, my best friend and my twin!" He squeaked.

"Great," I added sarcastically.

Just what I ordered more Russian crape. Well I guess that Dimitri didn't turn out to be that bad. She turned to me.

"It's an honour to meet you Rose he has said so much about you!" This time I gave her a sharp but mean look.


	3. What has she got to hide?

She stood there disappointed. I guess I was an inspiration to her because of my mother. She turned to Dimitri.

"We have to see Kirova, I need for her to know I'm here."

He smiled and they both walked off. Hey, what about me?? I chased after them. People from the halls gasped as she walked past. Was she like Britney Spears or something? Everyone knew her. Some bowed. Was she royal? Some came up and asked for her autograph. I on the other hand sulkingly walked behind them. She turned to ask me a few questions.

"So your Janine Hathaway's daughter?"

"What is it like knowing your mom is famous?"

"How did you become shadow kissed?"

"When and how did you meet Lissa?"

These questions floated in my head. I just gave her a frown and we walked into Kirova's office.

"Gabriella?"

"Sweetie your back and you look as radiant as ever. Does Matt know your back? Did you highlight your hair and are you back for a reason?"

She turned to me. And then she shot Gabriella a look. A 'Does she know look'. I was now wondering what I didn't know. What did this girl have to hide?


	4. Visitor disturbance

Gabriella and Dimitri kept walking fast. I hated that last visit to Kirova's office cause she stared at me the whole time. Dimitri was chatting to his sister as she continued to laugh.

I went to bed that night thinking of ways for Dimitri's attention to fall to me. Maybe a strigoi attack could trigger his attention. I couldn't say out loud my thoughts cause I shared a room with yours truly Gabriella. Instead of thinking up plans I read a book about powerful guardians and their strategies.

I woke to find a guy grinning over my bed, and on the floor lay a body. I screamed but no one could hear me. Suddenly Gabriella woke up, grabbed her stake and stabbed my almost killer!! I was still freaking out. The body lay on the ground. I suddenly fainted. I woke to find Gabriella shaking me to wake. I turned my attention to the body on the ground yet again. She picked up the body and threw it out the window.

"Stay here, don't leave I'll just burn the body."

She rushed out the door. Seconds later I smelt smoke. I ran to my window and in the distance I saw Gabriella ripping the body into pieces and burning them. I gulped. When that strigoi looked down at me I thought of Dimitri. He did look like him. Gabriella came back after ten minutes.

"Stupid strigoi, they shouldn't come when I'm around!"

"Are there any more?" I asked.

"Well when I was in the woods I found another but I killed that. And according to my senses there should be another one out there."

I was freaking out now.

"The first strigoi you killed, that looked like Dimitri." I said to her.

"Yeah, that was our older cousin Alex."


	5. Are you okay?

The next morning Gabriella left to tell Kirova and Dimitri of last nights attack. While I slept in and later got up for school. As I walked down the hall people gave me stares. What was with these people? Suddenly I bumped into Dimitri. Everyone then stopped staring.

"You okay?"

"Is that all you can say? I was attacked for crying out loud by your cousin!"

"You're lucky to be alive. Alex is fast and furious!" He now was raising his voice.

I gulped and turned to walk away only to bump into Mase.

"You okay? I heard about last night. You are so lucky to be alive!"

"Yeah I know!"

Mase walked with me to class. He chatted none stop. I also met up with Lissa on the way.

"Hey, are you okay!"

"Why is everyone talking about it?"

"Cause you are lucky to be alive!" added Mase.

I gave up with asking that question.

I guess I lucky to be alive. But I still needed to get Gabriella out of the academy!


	6. Am I strigoi?

Class was miserable. Everyone stared at me like I was a guardian turned strigoi. I had paper scrunched up and thrown at me. The teachers all called for silence except for Stan who made me do one hundred push-ups in ten minutes. Everyone else just sat and laughed when Tom kicked my butt. I turned around, like I did in training and I grasped Tom's neck and threw him down. Everyone gasped cause Tom was pretty strong. Was I turning strigoi?

I rushed to the hospital and told the doctors to look at me. I told them that I might be turning strigoi. One nurse kept away from me while the doctor just looked.

"You seem fine Rose but take it a little easy next time cause well Tom is now in a critical condition. He should be good in a few weeks."

"Thanks Doc!"

I jumped of the bed and sprinted to the door. I opened it. Who else would be there but Dimitri.

"You're not turning Strigoi," he started, "If you were I would have already killed you."

"I guess so Comrade. Hey and well did you hear about Tom?"

He nodded.

"I didn't mean to!"

He nodded.

I walked off and my friends joined me. Christian was the first to speak. "So you killed Tom?" I shook my head. Lissa spoke next "Is he alright?" I shook my head. "Did it feel awesome?" Mase asked. I nodded. Lissa shot me a disapproving look. I put my hands up in surrender. "Maybe they did turn you into Strigoi!" giggled Mia from the side of the hall. I poked my tongue at her. She jerked away. Everyone was now thinking. What if that intruder did turn me? What if what Dimka said was wrong? What if I was strigoi? I shifted that thought out of my head.

I then heard screaming from outside the window. I looked outside. A group of Moroi sat in a corner of the grounds while Strigoi were being attacked by Gabriella. Gabriella was saving them. Some monsters were snapping at the Morois' feet.

Instantly Gabriella jumped in front of them and defended them. The sun was coming up and Moroi were stuck outside!


	7. Magic Dhampir?

I know that I am suppose to help but other guardians got there in time. But by that time Gabriella had killed three, two by staking them and the other by decapitating them. Dimitri was one of the other guardians and he killed one or two and another guardian I didn't' recognize killed one. The Moroi girls outside were still screaming after we had killed them. The Moroi girls were Natalie, Camille and this girl called Sarah. There was also a boy out there who was no Moroi but Eddie. What was he doing out there?

I grabbed Lissa and we raced down the hall. Mase and Christian were not far behind. We running at top speed and to catch up to me Mase had to drag Christian while he ran. We got to the door and the guardians were just coming in. I ran up to Dimitri.

"Are the wards broken?"

"Yes!"

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Moroi royals are on their way!"

"Are they going to redo the wards?"

"Of course!"

"Are we all doomed?"

"Stop with the questions already!"

I walked off angry and now worried. The wards were broken and there is nothing left to protect us. I went to bed that night knowing that we were all doomed. Suddenly from outside a face appeared in my window. It was a strigoi. Her blood red veins and arteries stuck out of her face. Her dark eyes looked into mine. Her blonde hair blowing in the winter wind. Snowflakes were all in her hair and snow fragments were on her shoulders. It was like she was begging to come in. I instantly thought this was a dream so I woke up. I woke up screaming. Why was I frightened? I ran to the mirror and saw my veins and arteries poking out of my translucent skin. My dark eyes were now surrounded in dark powder. I was one of them. I was strigoi.

I woke up yet again on my floor, in front of the mirror. Maybe last night was just all a dream. I looked in the mirror to see if it was true. No translucent skin and no dark powder. I took a deep breath of relief and I sighed. But then something weird occurred to me. I ran to my window to the noise, which was occurring. Outside were millions of strigoi. For some odd reason they could not get through. The Moroi royals couldn't have replaced the wards during sun time so how was this possible? Then I noticed Gabriella running around the school. Was she putting magic on the grounds of the school? Was she conjuring magic even though she is dhampir?


	8. The Change and its Kind

**Sorry about the long time since I've updated. Anyhow this is my final chapter for Rose's Jealousy though. Hope you enjoy!**

It must be an illusion or a delusion because that's just not possible. Dhampirs don't have that ability and besides Moroi only specialize in one element, to put the wards up she must be able to do all elements. That's even more impossible. As I stared gobsmacked a figure glided over next to me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Dimitri was staring wide- eyed as well.

"She's really done it hasn't she?" I glared at him. What did he mean? He shook his head and glided over to her and yelled over the voices of the strigoi. "What are you doing? You've exposed yourself to everyone!" He gestured towards me and the many faces in the windows. She smiled and laughed.

"Dimka, you're so protective. It's my time to come out." She glanced at me and motioned me to come towards her. I was hesitant at first but she grinned at me and all my negative emotions washed out of my like warmed liquid. "Hello Rose."

"What are you?" I whispered out and she pursed her lips. Did she have an answer or was I stuck without one? "Who are you?" Dimitri turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off and stared at her. "You're a freak." At that her eyes swelled with tears and Dimitri grasped my shoulders painfully not like his usual gentle self.

"Yes Rose, I'm different. I won't deny it." She looked away and her fingers wrapped each other into fists. She looked like she was going to knock me out. "I have a confession." She let out a sigh and her hair fell out of its bun and went in her face.

"Rose, Gabriella has always been a secret. She wasn't raised by my family; she was raised as an adopted child." Dimitri smiled weakly at her. She sucked in a deep breath and breathed out loudly. But returned his weak smile in a full on grin. "She was born by my mother but not raised by her, because when she was about 4 she could create a fireball the size of you. Mother believed her daughter wasn't hers and so she abandoned her. I only met her again in school. She was one on my best friends. I never forgot her, but she was raised by Moroi because people believed her to be one. Gabriella's not the only one of her kind, there are others that a Dhampirs and have specialized in Moroi magic." Wow. I was gobsmacked again. She was Dhampir and Magic. But then again she wasn't raised as Dimitri's sister.

"This is a lot to take in. But seven years ago I taught at this school as a elementary campus magic teacher, everyone believed me to be Moroi, but I was sly and hide my disgust for blood." Gabby glared at the faces in the windows. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, right?" She glanced up at Dimitri for reference.

"Not quite. They don't know you're Damphir but now they think you're probably the most powerful Moroi in centuries.

"I've got to go though. I can't stay. It was nice to meet you though Rose." She smiled and held her hand out in warmth, I shook it. She looked down and spoke softly to Dimitri. "I'm so sorry about coming here." She started to walk off but I had to stop her. I ran in front of her.

"Please don't go yet. This is a huge revelation in our world. You should make people aware of you." I shouted at her in a rather rude tone.

"Rose, if others found out about me, we'd be used as weapons and Moroi would extract my blood and probably feed it to other Dhampirs creating a crossbreed race more dangerous than anything." Somehow I knew she was right. Moroi would use us because we didn't have limitations as low as Moroi. We would be the ultimate killing machine and with power comes loss in control. She kissed Dimitri on the cheek so passionately that made my cheeks fare up, even if it was only his sister. "There is a time and place for everything, but my time is not now. Goodbye." I didn't see her leave because she was so fast.

"Rose you must understand. She's more powerful than any other of her kind. She has beyond imagine. She has telepathic skill and skills that even I don't know of, but with that power in her, she's less likely to have a long life. She'll die young because that power eats her up. Can you imagine all Damphirs like that?"

"No I can't. She's the ultimate weapon, isn't she?" I glared off in the direction she left.

"Yes. And in time, we'll need her. But like she said it's not her time. Now I do believe we have a training session to complete." I nodded.

"Absolutely, Comrade." And off we went. What about these others though, like Gabby. If they're the ultimate weapon, why haven't they done damage yet? What if they were a start of a revolution? I pushed the thoughts out of my head but I knew deep down we were destined for some change. Dimitri's kiss interupted my thoughts again. His scent was stunning and the kiss itself was intoxicating. It was incredible. And I knew, whatever change was to come, nothing would get between us again. Except if he has like a ton of ex's that all want him back.

**Again, I'm so sorry about late update. I hoped you liked it. Anyhow my next story will be about the change. For those who have read the whole series I'll try and tie it into that as best I can. Plz review and please if anyone has an idea about The Change please email or review it too me! **

**- Roseandlissa**

**P.S Thanks for all the reviews and reply about Rose's jealousy. I could've made it better with longer chapters but I hope the next one will make up for it. Thanks again for all the support!**


End file.
